The Dirty Half Dozen - alternative ending
by XOhanaX
Summary: Alternative ending to the dirty half dozen.will include Kara in later chapters.
1. Trust -Chapter 1

Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E19 Alternative ending

* * *

Simmons couldn't think straight for the past 24 hours she's been plotting the various ways she would be able to get ward alone long enough for her to kill him. It was time, he was all alone and she would easily be able to take down the monster that had thrown her and Fitz in the middle of the ocean. He was the reason she had lost Fitz and he would pay for taking him away from her was the only thoughts her jumbled mind was able to produce. His back as turned and she was just about to throw the device that would finally put an end to the psychopath when Skye's voice broke through the haze.

"Simmons stop ….you don't want to do this" Skye's worried voice exclaimed.

"He's a monster, he broke Fitz" was the only response Simmons seemed to be able to conjure up

"I know" Skye replied calmly "but this isn't you you're not a killer"

"I made him a promise" Simmons spoke defiantly

"If you want to kill him then I won't hold it against you but he isn't worth you going against everything you're morals….Fitz wouldn't want this" Skye seemed to of gotten through to her as she had just started lowering the hydra technology when Coulson's voice was heard through the coms.

"Fitz can't get the shields down, I repeat Fitz can't get the shields down" Coulson's voice rung out through their ear pieces. Their mission was going to be a failure if they didn't find a way to destroy the hydra compound.

Wheeling the injured Lincoln with her, Skye hurried through the now seemingly endless corridor until she found the man who she was believed she would never have to see again. Swallowing the sickening disgust and repulsion she felt at the very sight of the man Skye man a decision she was almost positive she would regret.

"I need you to take Lincoln and get him back to the aircraft" she paused in hesitation "I need you to keep him safe …and for the life off me I don't know why but I'm trusting you"

Ward simply stood there facial expression never changing baffled by the mere idea that Skye of all people would trust him again. Taking the silence as a yes Skye pushed the gurney into his arms and addressed everyone on the coms.

"I can do it" she stated in an emotionless voice "You all just need to get out of the building …"

"NO" Coulson interrupted but Skye's had already made the decision.

"I'll be fine, I'll make it out before the building even collapses"

Seeing no other way for their mission to be a success Coulson reluctantly agreed. "Okay everyone out Skye wait for my order"

Coulson's team all scrambled towards the doors praying to god that Skye would be okay. However ward was still frozen in shock at Skye's words and hadn't moved an inch.

No longer being able to hold the resentment and hostility in Skye all but growled "GO ...NOW". This broke ward out of his trance and he too headed towards the doors occasionally steeling hurried glances at the women his world had once revolved around.

A couple of second later Coulson gave the order and everything went black

The had destruction begun.

To be continued…..

* * *

 **So there's the first chapter :)**


	2. The destruction -Chapter 2

Skye's POV

* * *

The power radiated through my body like a blazing inferno, capturing and enflaming everything in its path. The echoes of the crumbling hydra compound sounded me as pieces of debris surrender to the authority I emit. Fires break out engulfing the tarnished building, spreading its boiling rage through everything that gets in its way. I know that I should get out now before it's too late but the power consumes me making me desperate for more.

"SKYE" Coulson's voice can't be faintly heard behind all the chaos, "YOU NEED TO GET OUT ...NOW"

The power circulating my bodies too demanding and I pay no notice to the worried voices. The dizzying radiant heat from the blaze pulled me deeper into the burning abyss as I struggled. The scent of smoke reeked, scorching and sweltering hot. Breaking free from my captivity, I crawled away from the violently whipping flames, ashes burning my eyes.

"SKYE" it was Fitz's voice this time, filled with worry and anguish. I had to escape. My eyes scanned for an exit but I couldn't see anything, it was so hazy. Sweat was dripping down my forehead and the smoke and fire was blurring my clarity .All I could see was fiery, blazing orange. I stumbled blindly I the direction I believed he exit would be. The darkness becoming ever so consuming.

* * *

Grant Wards POV

* * *

Skye trusted me. I couldn't help the slight glimmer of hope that blossomed as my hectic mind processed the words. How could she trust me? She thinks I'm a monster, a serial killer. So then why had she trusted me? She had made it perfectly clear how she had felt, she had shot for god not insane whatever I may have thought was between me and Skye she made pretty clear the feeling wasn't mutual. These thoughts continued as a wheeled Lincoln onto the aircraft, I had planned to escape so Coulson wouldn't be able to wipe my mind or put me in a prison for the rest of my life, but I couldn't ruin the little shred of trust Skye till had in me so I walked onto the aircraft my head held high, receiving shocked looks from the rest of the team. Was it so unthinkable that I would help an innocent person escape?

"Pass him here" Simmons confused voice addressed him, clearly impatient to get the man away from the monster she believes him to be. Trying to avoid an argument I simply handed him over, my thought too jumped to address her concerns.

Coulson gave the order for Skye to begin the destruction, "okay Skye where all clear, just make sure you get your self out before it gets too bad"

Without a reply the demolition began the faint sound of debris clattering to ground could be heard in the eerie atmosphere. With nothing else to do but wait Coulson's teams eyes slowly turned to stare at me, there expressions menacing Asif goading me to step out of line so they would be able to put me down. I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. Minutes pasted with still no word from Skye and everyone had begun to worry.

"SKYE" Coulson's all but screamed down the coms, "YOU NEED TO GET OUT ...NOW" The waited with baited breathes for Skye to reply, to confirm her safety but none came. NO my mind screamed she has to be okay, she's just started to rust me again. I regarded the others on the team hoping one of them would have a plan to make sure she was okay.

"SKYE" Fitz's tried this time the worry and anguish clear in his voice. The seconds dragged on and turned into minutes still with no word from Skye. After the third horrendous minute I hade made up my mind.

I sprinted back towards the barely recognisable building that was covered it flames.

The team screaming at me confused by my actions "WARD"

I'm coming, just hold on.

TBC...

* * *

 **Second chapter , hope you're enjoying the story**

 **Not sure what couples to have leave a review on who you want to be together and ill try to make I happen**


	3. The rescue -Chapter 3

chc

 **A/N -chapter 3 coming at you on a dusty road**

* * *

Skye's POV

The lack of light that had bothered me so much at first just became normal. The world became etched in charcoal, the once vibrant colors of life slowly diming becoming no more than a vivid memory. I stumbled and staggered through the decaying building. Desperate to find an exit anything that would provide freedom from the murderous claws of the compound, I continued edging forward oblivious to the chaos that surrounded me.

"SKYE" a voice called so faintly that I almost didn't hear it. The heat from the fire was quickly becoming unbearable, and I quickly disregarded the voice assuming my panicked mind had just conjured it up to provide some kind of hope.

Darkness had taken its stranglehold, squeezing life, it surrounded everything. It ate up everything in its path. It did not give any mercy as it destroyed my consciousness. The last thing I remember was the tightening of arms around my fragile body as the darkness won.

Grant Wards POV

"WARD"

Ignoring the screams from the rest of the team I surged forward powered by the thought of Skye in danger. As much as I tried to I cannot hate the women my world had once revolved around, who I am kidding it more than likely still does. I pushed my body to its limits in order to get to her as fast as I could, she'd already been in there for fifteen minutes I doubt she could take much longer.

As I neared the compound my thoughts became frantic. The building was barely keeping itself up right and Skye was still in there. I had to get to her. I pushed the heavy metal door open and prepared for the worst

At first the darkness of the room must have deceived him, or else his eyes were confused and dazzled by the recent glare of the flames. For a minute or two he could make out nothing at all but dark lumps of furniture, the mass of the disks and computers by the wall, and the white patch where medical equipment had been stored in the center of the floor.

"SKYE" he called as loud as he could, swallowing the retched smoke fumes that lit his throat on fire. He needed to find her and quickly. He journeyed further into the dangerous abyss searching for the one girl he had given up all hope on. If someone had asked him hours early what he would be doing at this point he would of never of said he would be running into a collapsing building trying to save the women who had shot him but never the less here he was risking his life to save a women that hated him.

The fire jumped at him Asif angered by his ignorance to it. The glowing embers leaped and twirled in a fiery dance, twinkling like stars in the hot swirling air before cascading to earth like gleeful fire fiends, setting alight every part of the building.

His hope of finding her was beginning to dim when he suddenly felt soft flesh under his fingertips. The unbelievable joy and relief that spread though him like a wild fire quickly dissolved his worry. That was until the precious flesh in his hand collapsed like a ship no longer able to stay afloat.

"Don't worry Skye I've got you, everything's going to be alright." He breathed in such a carrying voice even he was shocked at how he sounded.

"You're going to be alright" at this point he wasn't sure if he was saying it to reassure her or himself.

* * *

 **so that was chapter three , hope you enjoying the story**

 **updates may take some time over the next few weeks as exams are becoming my priority**

 **BUT I will try my best to update as much as I can**


End file.
